Bleeding Rose
by MaRAGhOUL
Summary: Vergil is turned into a truly merciless warrior. He will stop at absolutely nothing to gain the powers of ancient demon-gods, and Lady's blood is the key to his succession. Will he finally throw the Human World into absolute chaos? VxL, DxT, NxK.
1. The Return

**Heya, pals and gals. **

**I owe a special thanks to ShyAnnon, because without her this fic wouldn't have been published. Thank you very much Shy.**

**Also: All of the characters belong to Capcom, except Uris, Mac and the mysterious blond.**

**So, enjoy and please remember to leave a review. Criticism or praise, it doesn't matter. Just say what ya feel!!!!**

Bleeding Rose.

The rain is pouring out of the sky like a waterfall, soaking everything it touches while thunder rumbles and lightning strikes through the clouds with a wondrous array of flaming colors. Nights like these often signalize something baleful is waiting to rise, but maybe just maybe, tonight is different…

The feel of cold rain streaming over his broken skin is somewhat comforting, despite that it burns, washing away blood and sweat. The open injuries that have to heal refuse to do so and instead allow blood to pour out freely. Soon he would pass out, there is no doubt but he doesn't care, he hasn't cared in a very long time. All of his human emotions are constantly being suppressed by his exceedingly intelligent and healthy mind. If they are ever allowed to run amok, he can't imagine what would become of him.

He strains himself to rise to his feet but it is no good, he has become too weak. Weak… The one word he would never use to describe himself, even in a situation like this. No, he is not weak, just in need of rest.

A bolt of lightening strikes down right next to him and then the unimaginable happens: a woman dressed in nothing else but a black thong and bra is left behind. A see-through skirt covers her hips and thighs but her body is nonetheless exposed. Her black painted lips curl up to form a devilish smile that exposes her sharp fangs.

"_No one ever thought you could escape, Vergil. I must say you impressed us all." _

Vergil's ice-cold blue eyes pierce into her dark ones from behind white locks. That demoness is one of many devils that tortured him in Hell, trying to force him into leading the armies of the Dark Emperor Mundus. Never did he give in, and he never will. He is his own boss and he doesn't follow orders from anyone, no matter how powerful they are.

"_It was stubborn of you to escape, hybrid and that is why Mundus ordered me to return your head to him."_

"_Try as you will, Uris," _he whispers calmly, observing her movements and features. She is calm and concentrated, as a true warrior should be in the presence of an enemy. There is no doubt, she will prove to be a worthy foe, but in his physical state, he is absolutely no match for her. Still, it isn't in his nature to back down or surrender, despite the extent of his injuries.

"_If only Mundus was here to see you fall... Prepare yourself to die, son of Sparda,"_ Uris says, as she removes a small dagger from the inside of her thigh. Its blade shines brightly, indicating how razor sharp it must be.

Vergil slowly rises to his feet, clutching his teeth together to block out the pain but before he could stand straight, Uris leaps forward, dropkicking him into the nearest brick wall. A cloud of dust wells up when he crashes into it with the sound of an earthquake. The pain is enough to numb him and he falls to his knees barely conscious. Blood pours from the corners of his mouth, only to be washed away by the cold rain.

Uris lifts his chin to look into his eyes, curious to see if he fears her. The dagger's tip is placed against his chest, slightly impaling the pale white flesh. Yet she surprised that there isn't a speck of fear to be read from his blue orbs. This man is truly fearless… how disappointing. She had been looking forward to feasting upon his fright.

The dagger is stabbed into his heart and then broken off, leaving more than half within him. Only a mere grunt escapes his throat, bringing up blood with it.

"_Why don't you try escaping death to prove you are a true son of Sparda?"_

Vergil barely understands what Uris growled, the pain so intense he can hear only ringing in his ears. His mind is turned blank and his sight dark, before falling to the stone ground, not knowing what would become of him.

"_I have absolutely no idea why demonic activity suddenly spiked sky high."_

Dante hardly pays any attention to the white haired boy in front of his desk. Instead, the magazine in his hands is getting more then it needs. The newest game releases, movies and tips on how to control your bossy friends. A smile forms around his lips as his eyes swarm across the page and the words are processed by his mind.

_Hmmm… this can come in handy for whipping off Lady._

"_Hey, are you listening to me?!"_

Nero slams his devil arm down on the desk, leaving cracks and a rather large handprint behind. For a moment he stares at the magazine, trying to set it on fire with his eyes. If that could be accomplished, he would surely gain the devil hunter's attention.

Dante looks up from behind the magazine, observing the damage done to his desk. Nero often seems to smash things to pieces when he's frustrated but no one, and yet again no one smashes his desk apart.

"_You're gonna pay to get that fixed, kid."_

Nero grits his teeth, piercing into Dante's eyes, doing his best to freak him out but it is useless, because the smile on the hunter's face widens even more, something that always sets him off. How could a grown man be so immature?

"_Wanna earn fifty bucks, kid?"_

"_Doing what?! Cleaning the toilet perhaps?"_

"_No, although, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. _

"_Get on with it!"_ Him, Nero, clean the toilet? That with deadly gas infested area is the last place on earth he'd want to clean, doesn't matter what he gets paid. Once, he used it, not listening to Trish's warnings, and whooo! He came out looking almost half dead. Since then, he uses the bathroom up top, that is occupied by Trish and that somewhat strange girl named Lady.

"_We're gonna hold a stare down, and the first one to blink not only pays the winner but also buys a crate of beer for our very own bar,"_ Dante enthusiastically says, pointing at the now empty bar. Oh yeah, it's been empty for almost three days now. Last Friday, he challenged Lady to a drink-till-you-drop-contest, and even though he has demonic blood coursing through his veins, he lost big-time. Although she doesn't often drink, that night she drank beer like buffalo drinks water, which of course knocked her out until the following afternoon.

"_If that is what it takes for me to win the fifty you owe me, then let's roll!"_

Immediately both men peer in to one another's eyes, both determined to win. Dante is sure that he'll win the kid but still, when Nero is determined to finish something, he goes all the way to the end. What he did to Sanctus is one hundred percent pure prove of that.

Nero can feel his eyes starting to burn and tear. Soon his eyelids would automatically close, but for now, he'll stand strong until that happens.

Dante smiles wickedly, admiring the boy's strength, which rivals his own. The only man, who had rivaled him in that way, was Vergil…

Dante stands up straight, doing his best to block out the painful memories of his brother. When got to know Nero a bit better, he realized how much he reminds him of Vergil. His voice and his sheer determination… just as the coldhearted twin, but still, Nero possesses the caring heart he could never have had.

"_You gonna give up anytime soon?"_

"_Not by a long shot, old man."_

Suddenly the double doors violently swing open and Lady marches in, as always, like she owns the place.

Both men turn to look at her, almost simultaneously.

"_I'm here to collect the four hundred bucks you owe me, and don't even think of telling me you're broke,"_ she whispers deadly, crossing her arms together. That is just one of the many excuses Dante uses to get her off his back. Tonight however, she'll torture him, if that is what it takes to get paid.

"_Hey, take it easy. We don't want ya to get high blood pressure, right Nero?" _

Nero barely understands what Dante said. No, looking at Lady is much more interesting. This girl is everything a man would ever want. With the body of a goddess and a fiery soul, that can melt even the coldest of hearts.

"_Uh, kid?"_ Dante snaps his fingers in front of Nero's face, but he is so in trance he doesn't even notice. The corners of his lips curl up, his heart feels warmer than it already is. How heavenly she is…

Dante notices the blush forming on Lady's cheeks. She blinks confused behind the light brown spectacles, feeling very uncomfortable. No one, and yet again no one, stares at her like that without being shot, not even the kid, who she barely knows.

Dante who knows how violently this can end, slaps Nero on the back of his head before clapping his hands together yelling "_Time to wake up everyone, we got a long night full of hunting ahead of us!" _

"_I'm not gonna argue with you on that one,"_ an all too familiar voice says. Trish suddenly appears, sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. _"I've discovered six new nests. The demons housing there are of a breed even I don't know."_

Nero, now recovered from the slap smiles nervously at her. Where in god's name did Dante find these beautiful women? "_That's what I was trying to tell bonehead here!" _he growls pointing at the devil hunter, who innocently grins, "_he didn't listen to a word I said!"_

"_Now, now, Nero. You must forgive Dante's handicap,"_ she replies with a smile. Pestering Dante is one of her favorite hobbies.

"_Handicap? Have you gone insane babe?" _

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

Dante stiffens when something cold is pushed against his head. "_OK, you wanna talk demons, we'll talk demons, just don't shoot!"_

"_I_ _don't wanna talk demons, I want my money."_ Lady squeezes the trigger softly. There is no way in Hell she's walking out of Devil May Cry without her weekly payment.

"_Lady, this is serious business. I'll make sure he pays you later but right now we have to find out why so many devils are entering this world."_ Trish looks gravely at her. There is a time for jokes and there is a time to be serious.

Lady angrily backs away from Dante, imagining the smoking hole the bullet would have left if she had fired. Under normal situations she would have blown him away and then damned Trish to Hell, but now backing down is a wise thing to do. She will have her revenge sooner or later and then he will find out why payback is a real bitch.

"_From what I found out I can tell ya, if we don't do something fast, we can say goodbye to everyone we know. Those devils are stronger, faster and more intelligent than any other lesser demon I know. Their armored skin is almost impossible to penetrate and the swords they wield are of the newest demon technology."_

"_So what you're saying is that bullets can't harm them."_ Lady frowns at Trish who suddenly holds a rather strange looking bullet between her thumb and index finger. It is silver and the tip is formed like that of a spear. It is also embedded with strange symbols.

"_Well, your bullets can't no, but this baby was made to pierce almost any metal. The symbols are that of a spell that enables it to kill any lesser demon on impact. Maybe it can help out you and Nero."_ She throws it at Lady. Hopefully it can help them, or Lady at least will have to switch to the use swords.

"_I'll see if I can get Mac to make some copies." _

"_You do that. Me and the rest of the gang will check out one of the nests,"_ Dante says as he places Rebellion on his back. Nero also readies Red Queen while Trish checks her guns. Tonight they'll have to be extra careful, because those devils aren't weak like the other lesser ones.

Before walking out of the office Lady turns around and smiles devilishly at Dante. "_You owe me extra." _With that said, she hoists Kalina Ann higher on her back walks out into the night.

Vergil awakens in a dark cell, covered with blood and sweat. The stinging pain in his chest is almost unbearable but he quickly blocks it out. Uris had been serious but still, if she was sent to kill him, why is he still alive? And more importantly how? The dagger had without a doubt penetrated his heart, which should have killed him immediately. But here he is, wounded and alive. He slowly turns to lie on his back, coughing up blood while doing so.

"_Are you in pain, warrior?"_ a dark and high-pitched voice asks.

Vergil looks around but sees nothing. Suddenly a warm hand turns his head to the side, revealing beautiful girl. Her red hair appears to set ablaze and her green orbs are mysterious yet warm.

"_Who-?"_

"_Say no more, you are indeed in pain."_ She softly places her hand on his chest and instantaneously horrifying pain spreads throughout Vergil's entire body. He tries to turn around but she presses painfully on his chest, keeping him in place. He yells it out, not being able to stop himself.

"_I shall teach you to feel absolutely nothing, not even the wind against your face, son of Sparda. When I am finished, you will be the most ruthless warrior to walk the earth."_

He tries to move but the pain is so intense, it numbs him and he is unable to even breathe.

The girl's obscure laughter resounds above his roars and once again he is thrown into a world of unimaginable agony…

**So that's it for this chapter. Till next time ya'll! **


	2. Serene

**Hey, pals and gals.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Feel free to blame it on me or on my lack of a computer. **

**I read your advice carefully and will be certain to put it to good use. **

**So, enjoy. **

**P.S. Say what you feel. Criticism or praise, it doesn't matter.**

* * *

"_You're sure you're not with the Russian mafia?"_ Mac runs his fingers through his dark blond hair, trying to figure out what the hell he's doing in a bar so late. His eyes are focused on the bottle of beer on the table in front of him, but his mind is elsewhere. _What if she's working with them? What will my Sophia think of this?_

"_The last time I checked, I remember being a devil huntress, not some puppet for the Russian mafia."_

He looks up at her, setting up a dangerous face, as if to scare her off. How long does he know her? Does he even know her?

"_Ah, yes. A devil huntress… The last time a girl told me that, Lady, she almost blew my head off. Give me one reason why I should trust you."_

The corners of her full rosy lips curl up to form a somewhat sensual smile. Mac swallows hard, turning his attention away from her. _If Sophia catches us, she'll blow my balls away for sure._ Still, her movements indicate that she's keeping her distance, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, if the rumors he heard about her are true, then there is absolutely no way she's trying to seduce him.

"_I saved your ass from a Vanguard, and almost got mine sliced off. Not once, not twice but three times. You owe me a hell of a favor Demitry Macintosh Sarcoff." _Her voice is thick with irritation. It appears he offended her in someway.

The memories of that night are still fresh in his head. The night a red haired woman tried to make him a deal that would change his life forever. _Come with me and everything you desire will be yours. _Her words still echo throughout his entire being. When he refused, she sent three Vanguards after him. That's when Lady appeared. "_I never asked you to save me, so I owe you nothing." _

"_You're right, you didn't ask. No, you practically begged."_

Mac looks up at her, trying to figure out how to get rid of her. One of her brows is cocked arrogantly, inviting him to fight back. She is right though. He begged her to save him, desperate to return home to Sophia, desperate to tell her he how sorry he was for walking away. "_Just tell me what the fuck it is you want, OK? I gotta get home. Unlike you, I have someone who cares about me waiting up."_

The smile on Lady's face vanishes and a gun is placed on the table. Her hand clutches it firmly, as if she's forcing herself not to shoot. "_So, you've heard," _she whispers deadly. "_Let me tell you something Mac. I may not have someone waiting for me at home, that doesn't mean that there aren't people who care about me." _She throws something silvery at him. Mac ignores her, observing the bullet lying on his palm. A strange beauty of a bullet it is, suitable for a girl with such a fiery soul and protective barriers.

"_I know you can make copies of that. I want them finished by this time tomorrow night, and remember not to be late, Mac." _Lady roughly removes the gun from the table and walks towards the exit without looking at him, obviously still pissed.

Mac frowns and scoffs softly. "_Wow, I came all the way from Russia to be bossed around by some devil huntress with a cold heart. Great…"_

------

Nero smiles sheepishly at the girl bandaging his arm. He didn't want to wake her but she was already up, waiting for him to come home. "_Look Kyrie, you need your rest. I'll take care of my arm."_

"_No, it's alright. I'm already awake."_ Her soft voice and warm smile melt Nero's heart, and those eyes… those beautiful brown eyes he tends to drown in again and again, those beautiful brown eyes that form windows into a tender and caring soul... He can't even imagine that he was staring at Lady in THAT way while Kyrie waited up for him. Nero silently vows never to do it again. "_I'm sorry for coming home so late. Those devils were stronger than we thought."_

Kyrie entangles her fingers with his, still smiling warmly. "_None of that matters. You came home to me, that's all."_ There are many nights she fears that he might not return to her, and every time he does, taking away her fear and replacing it with love and warmth.

Nero returns her smile and softly whispers: "_I'll always come home to you, Kyrie. Always…" _He notices that the fair flesh of her cheeks is colored crimson. She breaks eye contact, looking at his hand again. _She's… shy…_

For minutes do they sit, not stirring or saying anything, but silently enjoying each others company. Kyrie feels extremely shy. Why she can't tell. Sometimes she just wants him to sweep her off her feet, to hold her close, and than other times she just wants to hold his hand. Why? Maybe because she's unsure. But unsure of what? He's never hurt her in any way. He shows his love and appreciation in more ways than she can think of. Why then is she still so shy?

"_I'm gonna take a bath. You should go back to sleep. I'll join you as soon as I'm finished, okay?" _

Kyrie easily releases his hand and gets up together with him. "_Yeah sure, but I'll wait for you."_

Nero slowly moves closer to her, locking his arms around her, gently placing his lips on hers, somewhat afraid to scare her off. The kiss is tender and warm, the spell of love binding them together. Kyrie puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly it appears as if the hands of time have stopped moving, binding them close forever, that is, until she breaks the kiss.

She can feel that her cheeks are glowing, so too are her ears. Without saying another word, she walks away from him heading towards their bedroom.

Nero, who is also blushing violently, isn't too baffled, because she tends to do that sometimes. With a smile he turns around heading towards the bathroom.

-----

"_A sword is the only companion a true warrior can trust. It obeys your every command and it will not forsake you in times of battle."_

_A young white-haired boy watches as his master makes blinding fast movements with a razor-sharp broadsword, demonstrating the sword master style. It's truly wonderful to watch a master and his sword at work. Just as suddenly as he started the demonstration does he end it, standing in an upright position; his long dark hair still surprisingly neat in a ponytail. "Step forward Vergil."_

_The boy does as he is told. He clutches his katana firmly while approaching his master. This is the day he has been looking forward to, the day he will be named a true sword master. Long has he pushed himself to the point of breaking only to perfect the usage of his precious katana, the only companion he has left. _

"_Tell me… are you ready to become a feared and respected warrior?"_

_Vergil inhales deeply, ready to leave behind the weak boy he is. This is the moment every student cherishes, for you can't be named a warrior twice. "Yes Lugra, I'm ready." His voice is strong, revealing his determination._

"_Very well then… fight me, WARRIOR!" _

_The newly crowned warrior unsheathes Yamato with lightning fast velocity and lunges forward, prepared for battle…_

"_Wake up, Vergil." _

A soft voice penetrates his sleep, waking him almost immediately. He opens his eyes to look up at the girl who had identified herself as Kalypso. Though her voice may be comforting, he knows better than to fall in her trap.

"_I apologize for the way we are treating you, but it is for your own good. Someday you will understand it."_

Kalypso runs her fingers through his hair, not surprised that it is silky. Her lips curl up the form a smile that is somewhat… friendly. "_Lugra was a good teacher. I'm not surprised that you turned out a flawless warrior. What happened when you fought him?"_

Vergil looks away to the brick wall wondering how she could know about Lugra. The devil had volunteered to teach him the Dark Slayer Style. It had been a rough road but in the end it paid off, for Vergil at least…

He looks back at the girl who turned out to be a goddess. Her long blood red hair still appears to be on fire, and her green eyes slowly turn into a soft purple, masking the dangerous aura surrounding her. Why should he tell her what happened to his teacher? "_It is none of your business." _

"_I know," _she whispers while still playing with his hair, "_but sometimes it's better to talk about something than to keep it locked within you." _

Vergil can't figure out why it is that she's being friendly, after all, she did torture him for many hours. Is she trying to make up for it, or is she just testing him? It won't surprise him if it is the second. "_I killed him." _With that said, he turns his back on her to make it clear that he wants to be alone.

"_I'll return when you've rested enough. Then we shall continue your training."_

The last thing he hears is the iron door being bolted, locking him in the damp prison cell. He doesn't care… he doesn't… not anymore…

-----

Dante looks at Trish like he's seen her in nothing but panties for the first time. He silently removes his clothes, leaving only his boxers in place. Surprisingly enough she hasn't turned around to confront him, so either she doesn't know he's in the room, or she's pretending not to notice him. The second makes more sense to him, but right now all he's thinking about is her warm and beautiful body.

Just as he's about to sweep her off her feet does she turn around with her hands covering her breasts. She stares at him in a predatory and seductive manner, silently observing him. "_What do you think you're doing?"_

Dante grins softly before extending his strong arms towards her expecting her to walk into his embrace. "_I'll tell you what I'm doing here, when you do me a little favor."_

"_And that is,"_ she asks with a seductive tone.

"_Model for me." _

Trish cocks an eyebrow at him without stirring. Modeling for him isn't such a bad idea but first he has to do something for her. "_On one condition. Wear the bunny ears I bought you."_

Dante lets his arms fall back to his sides. Wear bunny ears? That's it? "_That's not much of a challenge, babe." _Somehow he knows that she's got more tricks up her sleeve. Trish loves a good challenge more than anyone he knows, well except for Lady. That girl can literally walk into the arms of Satan himself if dared to do so.

"_I also got a dog chain and a leather whip."_

He'll take just one guess as to what the whip and chain are for. Right now running seems like a very good thing to do. "_Look babe, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind. I'm not in tha mood anymore." _

"_You sure about that?" _Trish removes her hands and places them on her hips. The stance is so erotic, Dante forgets all about the dog chain and whip. He sweeps her off her feet and rests her on the bed. Before he can do anything else she pulls him down on top of her, sealing them in a passionate kiss.

They're so trapped their selfish world that they don't hear footsteps approaching their bedroom door. Lady sighs before turning the doorknob. It's been a long night but not long enough to stop her from collecting her payment. If Dante even dares to shrug, she'll make sure that he can't sit or walk straight for at least a month. "_You better pay up Dante or—" _Lady has the sudden urge to just rip her eyes from her skull when the door is pushed open. The sight of Trish sitting on Dante while holding a whip in her hand is mentally scarring, not to mention that she'll have many sleepless nights for weeks to come.

Trish turns around and smiles widely at Lady, whose mouth dropped open in shock. "_You looking for something, Lady? Or you just come to keep us company?"_

Dante stirs beneath Trish and looks past her, also smiling. "_Hey there, babe! Wanna join us? Its real fun ya know?" _

Lady looks at them like she's just swallowed a live caterpillar; without another word she bolts down the hallway and out of the office, forgetting all about the money he owes her. Tearing down the all too familiar streets leading to her home, running past cars, people and busy nightclubs, she does her best to burn the images of Dante and Trish from her mind. The fresh night air stings her lungs and chest as she takes deep breaths and quickens her pace. _I gotta find a way to forget these damn things before they become permanent. That ass and his whore a-are gonna PAY!_

Lady jumps over a mailbox, being careful not to lose her footing when she lands on the other side of it. Rage is turned into fuel and she quickens her pace even more. By now her lungs are burning and a pain has started up in her sides.

A nearby cop spots her running in his direction. He smiles deviously, cracking his fingers while doing so. He's been waiting a long time to get that stubborn and irritating girl in his clutches.

As she approaches he puts a hand in the air and yells "_Halt!"_

Lady gradually slows down, swearing under her breath. She runs past him and stops a couple of yards away, leaning against a building with a hand. Now it feels as if she's been set ablaze by an unseen force.

"_You runnin' a marathon huh, Lady?"_

She looks up at him, not hiding her irritation. "_Wha-at, you gonna aghrest me for—uhg… speeding?" _Her breath is wheezy, her voice squeaky.

"_Nah, just making sure you ain't breaking any rules. Besides, where's your rocket launcher? Hope you didn't lose her while runnin' like some possessed person."_

It is now that Lady realizes that Kalina Ann is indeed not with her. "_Shi-hit! I for-t it at that a-has."_

He chuckles softly and ticks on the brim of his hat. "_Make sure you don't choke out, Lady. I have yet to arrest you for coarse language. G'night." _With that said he walks over to his patrol car without looking back.

Lady finally catches her breath and straightens her back. Her blouse is clinging against her like a second skin. It's been a long time since she pushed herself to run like that. So right now a shower doesn't seem too bad. She inhales deeply before setting course towards her home, thinking of the warm, welcoming bed awaiting her.

-----

"_Are you ready for this?"_

Vergil stares warily at Kalypso, without answering. Why should he? It's not like she'll stop his "training" just because he's not ready.

"_Do you ever wonder what your life will be like if you are granted a second chance," _she asks conversationally. Her eyes are golden brown, indicating a good mood.

It is now that he notices that her hair isn't really that long, it is just passed her shoulders. He looks away, not planning to say a thing. She can talk until she drops.

"_Being stubborn isn't the way of a gentleman you know?"_

Something about what she said got to him, tempting him to say anything to shut her up. "_I never think of second chances, because they do not exist."_ Yes, that is right. He doesn't believe in second chances, not because they don't exist, but because he'll never have one. Only the kindhearted are granted second chances, and he surely is in no way kind. Why believe in something when you can't have it?

"_Wrong. They do exist, if only you believe. That is why you were brought here… to be granted a second chance."_

Vergil secretly grits his teeth, wondering whether she's crazy. Grant him a chance? What for? He isn't planning on changing anytime soon, so she might as well give it up.

"_Try as you will, devil, but you'll never succeed." _His voice is a snarl, tempting her to hurt him.

Kalypso's eyes turn completely black, and she picks up a dagger from a small table with countless torture arms on it. If he doesn't want to cooperate, that's fine. If only he realizes that she enjoys it this way.

"_I'll succeed, all right. And when I'm finished you'll be forever grateful to me."_

She lashes out with the blade, ripping through flesh and bone…

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little off. Once the tests are over I'll try hard to start the action, so please bear with me for a little while? I'll make sure that the third chapter is jam-packed with it, just to make it up to you guys and gals. R&R! **


End file.
